


Слабость Имаёши Шоичи

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Имаёши можно защищать и защищаться, третий вариант где-то за пределами мировоззрения Касамацу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабость Имаёши Шоичи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0 для команды Мини ИмаКаса.  
> Бета Incognit@.

На огромном дисплее горит красным: «23:10».

Касамацу недовольно цыкает и окидывает Имаёши красноречивым взглядом. Во взгляде можно прочесть желание убивать и угрозу непосредственно Имаёши, но тот только улыбается в ответ и поправляет сумку на плече. Как будто это Касамацу шёл к станции вразвалочку, бесконечно жалуясь на усталость и еду, от которой его окончательно разморило.

— Времени валом, — в очередной раз твердит Имаёши и засовывает руки в карманы штанов.

Пять минут — это не валом, это критически мало и, чтобы успеть, им нужно мчаться на всех парах. В том числе бежать по эскалатору, и хорошо, если их за этим не застукают. Лекций Касамацу хватает и в университете, а времени — нет.

— Я сейчас один уеду, а ты делай что хочешь, — угрожает Касамацу и ускоряет шаг. 

Ему совершенно не хочется опоздать и провести ночь на улице. Даже не потому, что после тренировки как никогда охота добраться до общаги и завалиться спать. Всё дело в компании.

Провести летнюю ночь в незнакомом районе Токио с Имаёши Шоичи отчего-то не кажется приятной перспективой. 

— Неужели ты меня бросишь, Касамацу-кун? — жалостливо вопрошает Имаёши, хлопая ресницами и поджимая губы. 

Получается довольно натурально, но Касамацу таким не обмануть. О том, что Имаёши самый неприятный и скользкий тип из его окружения, он не забывает ни на секунду.

— Под поезд, если не поторопишься, — кровожадно обещает Касамацу и ловко хватает его за локоть, пропуская вперёд и подталкивая в спину, чтобы ускорить.

Конечно, он может сейчас побежать один, вот только не факт, что Имаёши просто так с этим смирится. 

— Касамацу-кун, откуда столько жестокости? — возмущается тот.

Касамацу только скрипит зубами и продолжает буксировать ненужный, но неотвязный груз. Если бы только Имаёши не был его одногодкой, и на него хоть как-то действовала грубая сила, Касамацу бы с удовольствием отвесил ему оплеуху и пинка под зад. 

К сожалению, Имаёши Шоичи именно тот, кем является, и с этим Касамацу приходится мириться.

 

***

В поезд они вскакивают в последнюю секунду, едва не застряв в створках дверей, а потом долго пытаются отдышаться. 

— Вот видишь, успели, — довольно говорит Имаёши, будто это целиком и полностью его заслуга.

— Только потому, что я тащил тебя за шкирку по эскалатору! 

К счастью, в такой поздний час людей совсем немного, и вряд ли их видел кто-то из знакомых. Потому что бывший капитан Кайджо, почти волокущий за собой бывшего же капитана Тоо — зрелище не для слабонервных. Всего полгода назад Касамацу бы покрутил у виска, расскажи ему кто-нибудь о таком скором будущем.

— Будь в следующий раз нежнее, Касамацу-кун, — с елейной улыбкой просит Имаёши и проходит в пустой конец вагона.

В противоположной стороне сидит молодая парочка, даже не обратившая на них внимания и воркующая о чём-то своем. Слабый укол зависти Касамацу старательно игнорирует. Подумаешь, этот парень едет домой с миловидной девушкой, а он — с очкастой змеёй, у которой весь яд в словах. 

Кажется, Имаёши замечает его полный тоски взгляд, и Касамацу тут же начинает готовиться к очередной словесной пикировке. Но тот лишь усаживается на сидение и ухмыляется: для того, чтобы выбесить Касамацу, ему даже не нужно ничего говорить.

Касамацу садится рядом и устало вытягивает ноги. Затянувшееся молчание нервирует и не даёт расслабиться. Возле притихшего Имаёши лучше быть начеку, это он уже успел выяснить. В прошлую среду, например, Имаёши в загадочном молчании подсчитывал вероятностный исход того, что Касамацу проспит первую пару. Касамацу проспал и вторую, и третью, потому что половинная доза снотворного оказалась сильнее будильника, а глупость попить из бутылки Имаёши — фатальной. Имаёши всего лишь беспокоился о том, что Касамацу слишком ответственно относится к учёбе и не высыпается. Ага, как же. 

Имаёши ёрзает и садится вполоборота, глядя в окно. Для того, чтобы это увидеть, Касамацу и самому приходится чуть развернуться. Мысли его плавно уходят от недавних гадостей Имаёши к самому их зачинщику. Он то и дело бросает беглые косые взгляды, как будто может увидеть что-то новое.

Новое, впрочем, имеется. Коротко остриженные волосы больше не падают на глаза и не топорщатся на затылке — Касамацу никак не может понять, почему это выглядит так непривычно и глупо. Имаёши, не зыркающий из-под чёлки, кажется странным, но у него всё ещё есть очки. Вот и сейчас в них загадочно и жутковато бликуют редкие пятна света подземного туннеля. Касамацу уверен, что Имаёши снова что-то задумал и вот-вот прервёт затянувшееся молчание. Не зря же он сидит со своей вечной полуулыбкой-полуусмешкой, от которой у Касамацу неизменно начинается изжога и обостряется желание убивать. 

Когда Имаёши ловит его взгляд в отражении и показывает язык, Касамацу бормочет ругательства себе под нос и отворачивается. Не стоило так пялиться. 

Он чувствует совершенно определенным местом, что вот сейчас ему аукнется пятиминутное молчание, и Имаёши начнет свою вечную песню: «Ах, Касамацу-кун, какое всё-таки прекрасное совпадение, что теперь мы живем рядом!» «Ехать на последнем поезде в почти пустом вагоне немного даже романтично, не находишь?» И коронное: «Касамацу-кун, ты так забавно смущаешься!» В такие моменты ненависть Касамацу можно пощупать, чем Имаёши и занимается: увлечённо исследует грани дозволенного, выискивает уязвимости, чтобы добить одной, как бы невзначай сказанной фразой.

— Касамацу-кун, — тянет Имаёши, отворачиваясь от окна и заглядывая прямо ему в глаза. — Тебе не говорили, что… 

От очередного сеанса выедания мозга чайной ложкой Касамацу спасает случай. Правда, Касамацу скорее предпочел бы услышать окончание фразы Имаёши, чем свалиться на пол от резкого толчка и едва не оглохнуть от жуткого скрежета тормозов. 

С другого конца вагона слышится женский вскрик, а Касамацу тем временем получает острым коленом в бок. Судя по тому, что сверху его так ничего и не придавливает, Имаёши всё же удержался. Касамацу даже немного обидно, что протирать задницей пол приходится ему одному.

Наступает тишина, звонкая и пугающая. Касамацу слышит только своё испуганно бьющееся сердце и пытается взять себя в руки.

— У вас всё в порядке? — громко спрашивает он у единственных попутчиков. 

Касамацу ещё раз радуется их присутствию: кто знает, какой цирк решил бы устроить Имаёши без свидетелей. Хотя, со свидетелями ему может быть даже интереснее, но такие тонкости в логике Имаёши ему недоступны, чтобы судить наверняка.

— Нормально, не беспокойтесь, — отвечает нервный мужской голос.

Остальные слова тонут в электронном голосе из динамиков, объявляющем о произошедшей аварии и сроках её устранения. Двадцать минут.

Двадцать минут в темноте практически один на один с Имаёши Шоичи почему-то Касамацу не радуют. Надо же так попасть.

— Имаёши, ты жив вообще? — раздраженно спрашивает он, понимая, что до сих пор тот не издал ни звука. Даже не выругался, а ведь какой повод!

— Да, — мгновенно раздается над ухом, и Касамацу заползает обратно на сидения. 

Это нетрудно, но Касамацу не может без приключений — он нечаянно опирается ладонью на бедро Имаёши. Касамацу мгновенно краснеет, представляя, какой комментарий сейчас прозвучит, но Имаёши молчит. И нога его напряжена так, будто мышцы вот-вот сведет судорогой. А ведь тренировка сегодня не затянулась, куда дольше они просидели в кафе с ребятами.

Касамацу запоздало отдергивает руку: если Имаёши молчит, это не значит, что ему нечего сказать. Может быть, он просто выжидает. Или придумывает что-то более эффектное, чем набор привычных подначек — в том, что он на это способен, Касамацу не сомневается.  
Он отряхивает штанины, просто чтобы себя занять. Близость Имаёши нервирует так же, как и его молчание, да ещё и темно, хоть глаз выколи. Погрузившийся в свои мысли Касамацу подпрыгивает на месте, когда Имаёши длинно выдыхает. Звук отдаленно напоминает стон.

— Ты ударился? — с подозрением спрашивает он, понимая, что сам шагает в ловушку. 

Но не поинтересоваться Касамацу тоже не может, идти на сделки с совестью даже ради собственного спокойствия он никогда не умел.

— Касамацу-кун, — говорит Имаёши, и Касамацу чудятся странные нотки в голосе. — Мне страшно.

Касамацу думает, что ослышался. Раньше с такой жалобой к нему часто приходили младшие братья, проснувшись среди ночи из-за дурного сна, и тогда Касамацу позволял забраться к нему под бок. Но Имаёши ему не брат, и он совершенно точно не нуждается в его защите. От Имаёши можно защищать и защищаться, третий вариант где-то за пределами мировоззрения Касамацу. Но в дрогнувшем голосе слышится удивительно правдоподобный испуг, и это заставляет стройную систему мира Касамацу пошатнуться.

— Не смешно.

— Ага, — коротко соглашается Имаёши и затихает.

Касамацу слышит глубокое медленное дыхание — вдох-выдох, — и оно кажется ненатуральным. Так дышат, чтобы не захлебнуться паникой. 

Становиться свидетелем панического припадка не хочется, и только поэтому, а вовсе не из-за мягкосердечности, Касамацу протягивает руку и на ощупь находит плечо Имаёши — острое, едва не дрожащее от напряжения. На секунду Касамацу теряется, удивляясь тому, что у Имаёши вообще могут быть обычные человеческие слабости, а потом легко его встряхивает:

— Эй, ты серьезно?

Имаёши дёргает плечом, и Касамацу чувствует, как липнет футболка к вспотевшей коже. Они оба переодевались после тренировки, Касамацу видел, как Имаёши стаскивал вымокшую насквозь, облепившую выпирающие лопатки и чуть сутулую спину майку. Но в вагоне не так уж жарко, даже прохладно — до остановки Имаёши зябко поводил плечами, чтобы согреться. Cейчас он кажется горячим и беспомощным.

— Только не говори мне, что у тебя клаустрофобия.

Имаёши фыркает прямо над ухом, пытается рассмеяться — на секунду Касамацу решает, что его и впрямь развели, но смех получается жалкой пародией.

— Я бы тогда в метро не сунулся даже. Просто боязнь темноты, детская травма и всё такое.

Тихий голос частит, срывается, а плечо под ладонью дёргается, не попадая в такт словам. Касамацу сам на секунду поддаётся панике, ведь Имаёши, судя по реакции, сильно преуменьшает свою проблему. Видеть Имаёши впадающим в истерику он точно не хочет. После этого тот либо решит избавиться от свидетеля его слабости, либо посчитает Касамацу лучшим другом и не отвяжется никогда. 

Касамацу вслушивается в частое, прерывистое дыхание, едва не вздрагивает, слыша скрежет зубов, и думает, что второй вариант не так уж плох. Каким бы доставучим засранцем ни был Имаёши, оставлять его без поддержки нельзя. В конце концов, теперь они даже играют в одной команде, пусть и стритбольной.

Касамацу просто не может не поддержать своего капитана, думает он не без доли иронии, и неуверенно советует: 

— Дыши глубже.

Имаёши только фыркает в ответ, нервно и сквозь зубы. Касамацу чудится в этом звуке всхлип, но такого быть уж точно не может.

— Мы наверняка вот-вот тронемся. Скорее всего, очередной самоубийца, это минут двадцать и займёт, не больше.

Предположение кажется не слишком приятным, но наиболее правдоподобным.

— Сволочь, — выражает свое отношения к мнимому самоубийце Имаёши, и Касамацу очень хочется с ним согласиться.

— Подумай о чём-то другом, отвлекись.

— Сейчас я желаю ещё раз сдохнуть этому идиоту.

Смех Имаёши высокий и неестественный, он кажется дурным знаком. Отделаться только словами не получится, Касамацу это понимает, поэтому осторожно закидывает руку на плечи Имаёши. Со странной смесью страха и облегчения он чувствует, как тот вздрагивает, но не отталкивает. Касамацу совсем не уверен, что не пожалеет об этом позже. Но он только притягивает Имаёши ещё ближе, прижимаясь ногой к его бедру и слыша неровное дыхание всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица.

— Так лучше.

Касамацу нечего ответить, ему от такой близости не лучше ни на грамм. Имаёши в его объятиях напряжен, как натянутая струна, кажется, вот-вот не выдержит и вывернется, уйдёт от раздражающих прикосновений. Но он так и сидит каменным изваянием. А Касамацу молчит, пытаясь расслышать тихий разговор парочки в конце вагона, только бы отвлечься от горячего дыхания на своей щеке — и зачем Имаёши повернулся?

— Спасибо.

Услышать благодарность от Имаёши, не издевательскую, не гротескную и преувеличенную, а самую простую и настоящую — это уже слишком. Даже опаляющее щеку дыхание не выбивает его из колеи так, как одно-единственное слово. Выдавить из себя банальное «не за что» не получается и поэтому Касамацу молчит, прислушиваясь к загнанному дыханию до красных кругов перед глазами. 

Но вымученного объятия мало, Имаёши то и дело дёргается, как будто отмахивается от чудовищ в своей голове, и Касамацу чувствует ответственность. Абсолютно нелепую, ведь он совершенно точно не должен отгонять воображаемых чудовищ от Имаёши Шоичи. В конце концов, тот и сам настоящий монстр, способный довести Касамацу до белого каления в считанные секунды. И всё же чувство долга упорно зудит, сжимает виски — это всё его чрезмерная совестливость. 

Сдавшись, он свободной рукой нашаривает ладонь Имаёши и крепко сжимает, старательно не думая о том, что творит. Кожа холодная и влажная, костлявые пальцы мелко подрагивают и до боли стискивают ладонь.

Обычно руки у Имаёши сухие и горячие, Касамацу помнит каждое уверенное и крепкое рукопожатие перед играми с Тоо и после. 

— Миленько, — комментирует тот, но Касамацу никак не реагирует на такую жалкую подначку.

Хочется только обнять его крепче и пролепетать утешительную чушь, но до такого Касамацу точно не опустится.

Рука Имаёши чуть расслабляется, Касамацу чувствует, как щекотно он проходится большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, будто ощупывая. Неловкости нет, Касамацу, наоборот, становится спокойнее: кажется, Имаёши понемногу приходит в себя.

— Как будто часа три уже прошло, — почему-то шепотом признается Имаёши, снова обдавая горячим дыханием.

— Не больше десяти минут, — убеждает его Касамацу и успокаивающе оглаживает большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону кисти, нащупывая неровно скачущий пульс.

— Да не откинусь я, — нервно шипит Имаёши, поворачивается и мажет холодным носом по его щеке.

Касамацу заливается краской, но только фыркает и переплетает их пальцы. Обычно Имаёши прячет раздражение за едкой улыбкой и не менее едкими комментариями, поэтому сейчас оно кажется важным. 

В другом конце вагона вдруг загорается синий прямоугольник света, виднеются смутные очертания парочки, и до Касамацу наконец-то доходит.

— Чёрт, мог бы и сам догадаться!

Имаёши согласно вздыхает, тоже понимая, о чём он.

Касамацу убирает руку с чужих плеч, а Имаёши вздрагивает и вцепляется во вторую его руку так, будто она уже его собственность. Касамацу не спорит, только вытаскивает из кармана штанов телефон и без предупреждения отключает блокировку. Свет от экрана слепит, и он часто моргает, пытаясь рассмотреть время.

Если поезд не тронется через пять минут, то в общежитие без оправданий и извинений его не пустят. Да и чёрт бы с ним, куда больше его огорчает пустой индикатор батареи.

— Умно, Касамацу-кун, а я и не догадался. Совсем мозг отключается.

Касамацу переводит взгляд на Имаёши и замирает. Его лицо совсем близко, что позволяет рассмотреть детали: покрывшийся испариной лоб, бледная больше обычного кожа, искусанные до крови губы и безумные глаза с сузившимися от света зрачками. Очки сползли на самый кончик острого носа и грозят свалиться. Недолго думая, Касамацу оставляет телефон лежащим на коленях и свободной рукой поправляет Имаёши очки: так он кажется менее беззащитным — и то хорошо.

Глядя на кривящиеся в неудавшейся улыбке губы с тонкой корочкой крови, Касамацу думает, что Имаёши немного смахивает на только отужинавшего ёкая.

— Телефон садится. Твой где?

— Ещё на парах разрядился, в сумке лежит, — признаётся Имаёши, досадливо поморщившись. — Можешь выключить пока свой, неизвестно, сколько нам здесь торчать. Если меня снова накроет — включишь.

Имаёши коротко смеется, и Касамацу улыбается вместе с ним. Попасть в такую дурацкую ситуацию нужно было умудриться.

— Ладно. Тогда я выключаю, — предупреждает он и успевает увидеть, как страдальчески сжимает губы Имаёши, закрывая глаза. Готовится. 

Темнота Касамацу нравится меньше, чем режущий глаза яркий свет — кажется, неприятие передалось ему от Имаёши. Ему не страшно, ничуть, только чуть сильнее сжавшиеся пальцы заставляют беспокоиться.

— Можно?

Касамацу не понимает, о чем тот спрашивает и не успевает уточнить — Имаёши укладывает голову ему на плечо раньше. Остриженные волосы щекочут шею и пахнут летней пылью.

Несмотря на расслабленную и деланно спокойную позу Имаёши, его руки снова подрагивают, и скрип зубов над ухом быстро начинает раздражать. Касамацу укладывает ладонь на остриженную макушку и гладит, не понимая, откуда в нем взялось столько сопереживания.

Волосы Имаёши мягкие и непослушные, топорщатся прямо в ладонь — так и хочется аккуратно пригладить. Касамацу, заставляя себя не думать ни о чём, запускает в них пальцы. Он ощупывает горячую кожу головы, медленно оглаживает круговыми движениями и чуть давит на ямку за ухом. Имаёши вздрагивает и обмякает, наконец-то расслабившись всем телом.

Касамацу задумчиво перебирает короткие пряди и вспоминает. Последний месяц тренировок по средам и субботам, первую встречу с Имаёши после выпуска из старшей школы — возле университета, он успел рассказать о стритбольном матче с американцами раньше, чем Касамацу обрадовал деканат. И то, как ругался тогда Касамацу, отказываясь играть со скользким гадом в одной команде, тоже. Это было глупо, ведь ладони чесались от нехватки мяча и самой возможности поиграть с Имаёши по одну сторону баррикад. И это действительно оказалось весело.

Не только весело. Общение с Имаёши затянуло, как трясина, и Касамацу не успел заметить тот момент, когда впервые улыбнулся Имаёши в ответ. Когда стал хлопать его по плечу после особенно удачного броска, ударять по протянутому кулаку своим, подавать руку после падений. 

Момент, когда Касамацу захотелось Имаёши защитить, обнять, погладить по голове, в эту череду событий не вписывается. Он не может понять, почему, но знает наверняка. Или просто боится понять.

Разве просто признать, что уже притихший, прижимающийся горячим боком, стискивающий его пальцы Имаёши, заставляет думать вовсе не о дружеской поддержке. Совсем не о дружеской, и на поддержку это вообще мало похоже. 

Он ловит эту странную мысль и вздрагивает, осознавая. Имаёши недовольно ворочает головой — Касамацу слишком сильно потянул его за волосы, — и ёрзает по плечу горячей щекой. Вдоль позвоночника пробегает холодок, быстро сменяясь жаром. Волоски на загривке встают дыбом: когда? Когда это он подпустил Имаёши так близко?

Но нет, всё ещё хуже: Касамацу приблизился сам.

Он нервно облизывает губы, пытаясь проглотить это дикое осознание, но во рту сухо и горячо. Касамацу, словно извиняясь, ведёт ладонью по волосам Имаёши и случайно мажет пальцами по горячей, будто добела раскалённой шее. Кажется, от секундного касания кончики пальцев оплавились до кости — он замирает, пытаясь успокоиться и не дать себе прикоснуться ещё раз. Не дать прижаться пальцами к чуть влажной коже, ощупать острые позвонки, забраться за ворот футболки… 

Свет включается неожиданно и бьёт по глазам куда сильнее дисплея, в первую минуту Касамацу пытается понять, где он и что происходит. И только потом спохватывается и отнимает руку от головы Имаёши, щурящегося больше обычного с видом, будто лимон проглотил. Радости на его лице не видно, только бледность и растерянность — Касамацу улыбается такому Имаёши, будто в жизни не видел ничего лучше. По крайней мере, поезд наконец-то трогается, темнота остаётся позади.

А потом он, окончательно опомнившись, отпускает ладонь Имаёши. Этого оказывается недостаточно и приходится выдёргивать свою руку из цепких длинных пальцев, кажется, Имаёши никак не может прийти в себя. Или не отпускает специально, чтобы поддразнить, но Касамацу не может знать наверняка и не уверен, что хочет знать.

Парочка на другом конце вагона счастливо смеется, а Касамацу спешно отворачивается от Имаёши и пялится в окно невидящим взглядом. Румянец выдаёт с потрохами, но Касамацу старается выбросить это из головы, куда важнее понять, что же он только что хотел сделать. И почему сейчас Касамацу чувствует досаду вместо облегчения.

 

*** 

От метро всего пять минут ходьбы до квартиры Имаёши и восемь — до общежития. Всё это время они идут плечом к плечу в полном молчании. Раньше Касамацу мог об этом только мечтать, но сейчас наслаждаться тишиной и вечерней прохладой не получается.

Имаёши больше не кажется испуганным, он снова такой, как обычно: чуть сутулится, внимательно глядя под ноги, сверкает отражающими свет фонарей очками и изредка улыбается своим мыслям. Но не так широко, как всегда, а главное — внезапно молча, и это напрягает. Так же, как всё ещё горящие от прикосновений ладони. Касамацу приходится то и дело одёргивать себя, чтобы не схватить Имаёши за руку: проверить, пришел ли тот в норму, скажет ли очередную гадость, как сделал бы нормальный Имаёши. Не тот, который прижимался к нему в вагоне и дрожал от испуга. И не тот, который искренне благодарил и крепко сжимал его пальцы.

Касамацу тихо чертыхается себе под нос, понимая, что не прав. Это там, в вагоне был Имаёши настоящий, а не наоборот. А если начистоту, то это вообще один и тот же Имаёши и никакой разницы нет. И нечего думать о всякой ерунде.

— Касамацу-кун, — зовет тот, привычно растягивая гласные и улыбаясь. — У тебя ведь в общаге проблемы будут? Оставайся у меня, всё равно один живу, разместимся как-нибудь. 

Его очки сверкают театрально и угрожающе, и улыбка кажется почти потусторонней, отвратительно знакомой и острой. Имаёши снова что-то задумал. Конечно же, он успел прийти в себя и жаждет развлечений, чтобы восстановить запасы яда. Но Касамацу жутко не хочется объясняться с комендантшей, доказывать свою невиновность в опоздании… и уходить. Ему просто не хочется оставлять Имаёши одного, пялиться ночь напролёт в потолок своей комнаты, думая, что же произошло с ним самим, пока они сидели в кромешной темноте. Понимание этого приходится ударом под дых.

— Останусь, — твёрдо говорит Касамацу, не понимая, куда делось его здравомыслие. 

И даже не добавляет вертящееся на языке «только без твоих вечных шуточек», зная, что без них всё равно никак.

 

***

Квартирка Имаёши маленькая и совсем простая, сразу видно — съёмная, не своя. Совсем недавно выкрашенные стены безлики и пусты, и это кажется странным. У Касамацу комната в общежитии обзавелась постерами его любимых групп и парой фото ещё в день заселения. Он чувствует лёгкое разочарование: так ничего не удаётся понять, а хотелось узнать об Имаёши чуть больше. 

Он мысленно осаживает себя: больше, чем сегодня, увидеть вряд ли удастся. Да и зачем ему, в самом деле?

Абсолютно незачем, думает Касамацу, уже стоя под душем, скрипя зубами под струями ледяной воды. Он нарочно выкрутил кран, чтобы прийти в себя, отгородиться от странных мыслей и остыть. Но стоит ему надеть чужую домашнюю одежду, как щёки снова начинают гореть, и приходится задержаться. 

И футболка, и шорты приходятся впору, Имаёши не намного выше него, хоть и чуть уже в плечах. Имаёши вообще костлявый и порой кажется несуразным, но только не на площадке. В баскетболе он гибкий, быстрый и ловкий игрок, достойный соперник — Касамацу давно уже это признал и принял. Вот только это не значит, что оставаться у него ночевать, надевать его одежду и принимать душ в его ванной — это нормально.

Касамацу криво улыбается своему отражению и выходит. В конце концов, Имаёши после тренировки и пережитого в метро тоже нужен душ.

 

***

— Я бы так жил, — довольно сообщает Имаёши, усаживаясь за кухонный стол и обхватывая ладонями чашку с чаем.

— Мы недавно ужинали, так что я не стал разогревать ту несчастную пиццу из твоей морозилки.

Собственно, именно поэтому они и возвращались так поздно — засиделись с Мияджи и Окамурой в «Маджи Бургер», обсуждая предстоящий матч, студенческие будни и просто предаваясь ностальгии. Впервые это затянулось до одиннадцати. Всё из-за Имаёши, невероятные истории которого никак не заканчивались и заставляли забыть о времени.

— Вот и хорошо, я не уверен, что она съедобна, — одобрительно подмигивает Имаёши и в три глотка опустошает чашку наполовину. 

Касамацу смотрит, как ритмично дёргается острый кадык, и уже не помнит, о чём они говорили. Имаёши в растянутой красной футболке и домашних очках кажется кем-то малознакомым.

— Я тут подумал… у меня нет гостевого футона, — как бы между прочим сообщает Имаёши и хитро щурится.

Наконец-то он становится похож на себя обычного, и Касамацу чувствует, как внутри поднимается привычное раздражение. Имаёши действует на него как катализатор, и это куда нормальней, чем вести будничные разговоры за кухонным столом или успокаивать его в метро. И нет смысла искать двойное дно в обычной его подначке. 

Касамацу усмехается и тянется за конфетой, чтобы хоть как-то подсластить себе пилюлю. 

Внезапно их пальцы сталкиваются, и Касамацу чудится, что он коснулся оголённого провода. По крайней мере, в его голове остается только треск замкнувших контактов, а перед глазами — растерянное, потемневшее лицо Имаёши. Он не улыбается, привстаёт, отставляя чашку в сторону, но Касамацу успевает первым.

Касамацу тянется к Имаёши через стол, забывая об остывающем чае и разумности. Происходящее кажется сном, потому что только там Касамацу может сгрести Имаёши за ворот футболки и прижаться к его губам. 

Он совершенно не умеет целоваться и просто теряется, когда по губам скользит горячий мокрый язык, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Его глупую инициативу быстро перенимают, но Касамацу не против. Он тонет где-то в безвременье, не понимая, как они умудряются встать из-за стола, даже не перевернув чашки, ни разу не оторвавшись друг от друга.

Руки Имаёши бессмысленно шарят по его спине, почти обжигают и будто не могут найтись. Касамацу и сам не знает, куда деть свои собственные, и уже привычно запускает пальцы в волосы Имаёши, притягивая его ещё ближе. Как будто есть это ближе.

Имаёши в конце концов очень ловко облапывает его задницу, сжимает ладонями и едва не усаживает на стол. Касамацу успевает напомнить о чашках, так что тот чертыхается прямо ему в губы и подталкивает к выходу. 

Касамацу пятится, не глядя и не думая, даже не дыша — Имаёши оказывается слишком много и мало одновременно, и этот парадокс заменяет ему реальность.

Реальность, в которой есть тусклый свет ночника, узкая койка Имаёши, его широкий горячий рот и руки, снова дрожащие, но уже от нетерпения. Они оба трясутся, как одержимые, пока стаскивают футболки и бросают их куда-то на пол, пока замирают на мгновение, просто глядя друг на друга так, будто видят в первый раз. Это было слишком тяжелое испытание темнотой для обоих, они жутко перенервничали и устали, и именно поэтому у них сорвало крышу. 

Так думает Касамацу, вцепляясь пальцами в напряжённые плечи, кусая Имаёши в шею и зализывая укус. Во рту соленый привкус крови от поцелуя, в метро Имаеши в панике искусал себе губы, и теперь Касамацу чувствует ёкаем себя. 

Он ощущает себя совершенно беспомощным и глупым ёкаем, оказываясь распластанным под Имаёши. И когда Имаёши запускает руку в его шорты и обхватывает возбуждённый член, Касамацу глухо стонет и откидывается на подушку. Сопротивляться не хочется. Хочется совершенно наоборот, и поэтому Касамацу подается бёдрами вверх, требуя большего.

Имаёши смотрит на него тёмным, расфокусированным взглядом и медленно ведёт сжатыми в кольцо пальцами по всей длине, не давая ему самоуправствовать. Касамацу не знает, что нравится ему больше — ощущения или взгляд. Не знает он и того, куда они дели очки.

Неожиданно Имаёши замирает и убирает руку. Касамацу не может сдержать досады и зло фыркает, пытаясь отдышаться. Одумываться, пока есть шанс, ему не хочется совершенно.

Имаёши подтягивается выше и склоняется к его уху. Касамацу хочется зарядить ему в нос за то, что заставляет ждать.

— Касамацу-кун, я хочу, — начинает он, тяжело дыша, — чтобы ты понял меня правильно. Сейчас мне не нужно твоё утешение.

Поначалу Касамацу не понимает, от него ускользает и причина серьёзного тона Имаёши, и то, к чему он ведёт. Но мгновение спустя кровь то ли наконец-то приливает к голове, то ли случается чудо, и до него доходит. Кажется, Имаёши так и не понял, что не он один может быть плохим парнем.

— Придурок, — раздражённо шипит Касамацу, больно оттягивая его за волосы, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Хрена с два тебе, а не утешение. 

Он кусает и без того кровящие губы, заглушает стон Имаёши и раздвигает ноги, нарочно задевая коленом его бедро, прижимает к себе. Так и хочется поставить ему пару синяков, но Касамацу быстро об этом забывает, стоит лишь нависнуть над Имаёши, волшебным образом уложенным на лопатки. 

Как получается, что он опускается всё ниже, то и дело прихватывая губами и зубами бледную горячую кожу — Касамацу не понимает. И зачем он стаскивает с Имаёши шорты и трусы, так, что стоящий колом член покачивается прямо перед глазами — тоже.

Имаёши глухо стонет и тянется к своему члену рукой, прерывая пространные раздумья Касамацу о причинах и следствиях. Он уверенно сжимает ладонь Имаёши и отводит в сторону, прижимает к постели, всё еще не зная, что собирается сделать.

Знает, всё он прекрасно знает. Единственное, чего сейчас хочет Касамацу — это попробовать Имаёши на вкус, облизать блестящую от смазки головку, насадиться ртом. Он и думать забывает о каком-то там утешении, он просто делает то, что хочет, пусть имеет весьма пространные теоретические знания о минете и пустой багаж навыков. 

Это ничуть не мешает ему уверенно сжать пальцы у самого основания члена и лизнуть нежную горячую кожу. Солоноватый привкус его ничуть не смущает, так же, как и высокий стон Имаёши, и пальцы, вцепляющиеся в волосы на затылке. На пару мгновений Касамацу чувствует себя почти всесильным — Имаёши чутко и громко реагирует на каждое его неумелое прикосновение, и это заводит. 

А потом Касамацу, не обращая внимания на пылающие щеки, берёт в рот наполовину, проходится вверх-вниз, двигая кулаком навстречу губам. Ощущает языком выступающие венки и считает зашкаливающий пульс Имаёши. Не задевать зубами тонкую кожу сложно, он старается обнимать губами и осторожничает, вот только Имаёши не сдерживается, нетерпеливо подаётся бедрами навстречу. Приходится вжимать его в постель и напрягать губы сильнее. Не будь у него заняты рот и руки, он бы уже обложил Имаёши ругательствами и хорошенько двинул. Но рот занят, и поэтому Касамацу только перекатывает в пальцах тяжелые яички и пытается брать глубже, слабо представляя, как это вообще возможно.

Челюсть быстро немеет, и только это отвлекает его от собственного возбуждения — от одних стонов Имаёши можно кончить без рук. Касамацу чуть отстраняется, обнажает головку и широким мазком слизывает терпкие капли. Имаёши громко охает, снова вздрагивает, будто пытаясь избежать прикосновения, и Касамацу, осмелев, решается на него посмотреть. От темного, голодного взгляда сводит низ живота и клинит сознание. Он не успевает отстраниться, когда Имаёши сладко кривится и закатывает глаза, только чувствует передающуюся дрожь и сперму во рту и на подбородке.

Касамацу тяжело сглатывает густое и скользкое, продолжая смотреть во все глаза на отпустившего себя Имаеши. В ушах шумит возбуждение и жажда разрядки.

— Иди сюда, — сорванным голосом просит Имаёши, не успев отдышаться, и Касамацу подчиняется, чувствуя себя кроликом перед удавом. Он как никогда готов спустить себе в трусы.

Имаёши придерживает его за подбородок и целует, вылизывает рот и лицо обстоятельно и неспешно. Касамацу задыхается, стонет, когда член трётся о бедро Имаёши через тонкую ткань шорт. И кончает, стоит только ощутить сжавшиеся под головкой пальцы — разрядка приходит мгновенно, накрывает и уносит окончательно. 

Под веками вспыхивает яркими красками темнота, и то ли мгновение, то ли целую вечность спустя Касамацу понимает, что загнанно дышит, подмяв под себя Имаёши и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Малодушно хочется умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, до того, как прозвучат комментарии к произошедшему. И желательно раньше, чем в голове в миллионный раз мелькнёт страшное осознание: он только что добровольно и с удовольствием отсосал Имаёши Шоичи. 

На самом деле Имаёши достаточно только озвучить этот факт, чтобы Касамацу сгорел со стыда. Но он молчит, почти невесомо проводит влажной ладонью вдоль позвоночника и начинает ворочаться. Касамацу нехотя поднимает голову и смотрит на то, как, свесив руку с кровати, не глядя, Имаёши кончиками пальцев подцепляет с пола свою футболку.

Касамацу не сопротивляется, когда Имаёши сталкивает его с себя и вытирает залитый спермой живот. У него просто нет сил на то, чтобы оторвать взгляд от белёсых пятен на красном и посмотреть Имаёши в глаза. Всё, что было, кажется не то фатальной ошибкой, не то чем-то пугающе правильным. Касамацу просто не знает, как вести себя теперь, когда нервы и возбуждение схлынули и оставили наедине с осознанием случившегося.

Имаёши тянется к выключателю ночника, но Касамацу подаётся порыву и перехватывает его руку на полпути, мягко отводит в сторону. Слова вдруг находятся сами собой, оказывается, он ещё способен говорить связно.

— Пусть будет, мне свет не помешает. 

Он даже находит в себе силы посмотреть Имаёши в лицо. Тот улыбается тонко и понимающе, так, что Касамацу внутренне передёргивает.

— Рядом с храбрым Юкио-куном мне точно не будет страшно, но если тебе так спокойнее…

— Как ты меня сейчас назвал?

Касамацу вскакивает на постели, путаясь в ногах, неловко сталкиваясь локтями и напоследок задевая коленом бок Имаёши. Места на узкой кровати категорически не хватает, но он упрямо пытается отодвинуться подальше, вжаться в прохладную стену спиной и подтянуть шорты одновременно.

Почти голый и совершенно невменяемый, он сидит на постели Имаёши Шоичи и безумно желает его придушить. Пусть общая картинка просто ненормальная, но вот реакция очень даже привычная.

— Мне показалось, что мы уже достаточно близки. Нет? Что попробуем следующим?

Хитро щурясь, Имаёши укладывает руку на его колено и медленно оглаживает ладонью. Это ничуть Касамацу не успокаивает, наверняка Имаёши об этом прекрасно известно.

— Если хочешь, в первый раз я буду снизу, Юкио-кун.

Касамацу отбрасывает его руку и с отчаянным стоном валится на постель, переворачивается на живот и утыкается пылающим лицом в подушку. Его привычные, нормальные реакции все возвращаются вместе с язвительностью Имаёши. И всё-таки он находит в себе силы огрызнуться:

— Я не удивлюсь, если даже авария твоих рук дело. 

Не то чтобы он в это верил, вряд ли Имаёши стал бы доводить кого-то до самоубийства. Хотя Касамацу не сомневается в его умении доводить, он и сам периодически чувствует себя готовым если не на само-, то на убийство точно.

— Как же я в это вляпался, твою налево, — делится переживанием Касамацу, продолжая размышлять о вечном.

Имаёши довольно смеётся и устраивается рядом, почти наваливаясь сверху — кровать по-прежнему слишком тесная для двоих. И шепчет на ухо:

— Увы, но это судьба, Юкио-кун. 

Его слова звучат высокопарно и пафосно, так что Касамацу не сдерживает едкий смешок. А Имаёши, немного подумав, признаётся:

— Конечно, у меня была пара-тройка планов завоевания, почти гениальных, надо сказать. Но до такого я не додумался. 

Жар чужого тела и шёпот усыпляет, и Касамацу с нескрываемым сарказмом бормочет:

— Тогда у меня не было и шанса, раз судьба. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Имаёши…

Последним, что он слышит, оказывается тихий смех и ужасное «Юкио-кун». 

Засыпая, Касамацу уверенно заключает, что три неожиданных слова после ему уже снятся — для одного дня и без того слишком много открытий.


End file.
